1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring device for securing an implant within bone, such as for securing an acetabular cup with an acetabulum during a total hip arthroplasty, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic implants are commonly used to replace some or all of a patient's joint in order to restore the use of the joint, or to increase the use of the joint, following deterioration due to aging or illness, or injury due to trauma. In a hip replacement, or hip arthroplasty procedure, a femoral component is used to replace a portion of the patient's femur, including the femoral neck and head. The femoral component is typically a hip stem, which includes a stem portion positioned within the prepared femoral canal of the patient's femur and secured via bone cement, or by a press-fit followed by bony ingrowth of the surrounding tissue into a porous coating of the stem portion, for example. The hip stem also includes a neck portion adapted to receive a prosthetic femoral head. The femoral head is received within a prosthetic acetabular component, such as an acetabular cup received within the prepared recess of the patient's acetabulum.
Defects in the bone stock of the ischium of the pelvis may increase the difficulty of anchoring the acetabular component, necessitating the use of bone screws or other anchoring devices to anchor the acetabular component within the acetabulum.